This invention relates generally to devices for reducing, repairing, containing, or limiting the unintended flow of fluid from an undersea or underground pipe. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pipeline repair apparatus and method of using the apparatus to stepwise block the flow of a fluid, such as oil, flowing from a ruptured pipe until the flow is stopped altogether.
A ruptured oil pipeline submerged in the ocean can result in catastrophic leakage of oil into the ocean which causes an enormous loss of sea life and other environmental consequences. The extreme depth of the pipe in need of repair makes it difficult to move the needed equipment to the location of the spill and to move human personnel into position to carry out the repair procedures. In addition, the strong pressurized outflow from a rupture is difficult to patch in a permanent manner.
Various devices and methods have been proposed in the prior art for controlling the outflow of fluid from a submerged ruptured pipe, such as with valves, sleeves, or other patches. Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing proposals do not provide an apparatus that can be deployed to incrementally block the flow of fluid from a ruptured pipe.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a pipeline repair apparatus that includes first and second clamp portions selectively positioned about the ruptured area of a pipeline but that allow leaking fluid to initially continue flowing. Further, it would be desirable to have a pipeline repair apparatus in which the clamp portions define corresponding apertures configured to receive respective drill insertion rods across the area being affected by the leaking fluid. In addition, it would be desirable to have a pipeline repair apparatus in which each drill insertion rod is configured to further block flowing fluid when it is rotated.